


Let the animals out

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias being surprisingly nice, Elias is now having the best of times, He is really also head empty but full of horniness, M/M, Master/Pet, No beta we kayak like Tim, Now with kitten Elias, Pet Play, Peter is head empty please dont ask, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Sub Peter, because im weak, im tired and there might be typos sorry, its also soft to balance it out, peter is having a great time and so is Elias, soft and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter acts weird, Elias wants to find out why, turns out they figure out a new kink and enjoy themselves way too much.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am but a weak woman and I'm honest to god surprised there are not many fics about this, so since no one is making an effort I'm forced to do it myself. Its my first smut so be kind?

It wasn't really in his plans for this to happen, not really, it started out with a joke and a dig at Peter’s character that caused the man to suddenly flee.

He was just curious honestly, about the reaction the man had to his comment. Afterwards he did not see him for the next three months, he mulled over if he should put it on the fridge’s excel sheet with the divorces and marriages list, but he didnt feel like being divorced even in a joke so he let it be.

When he came back Elias made sure to not make another mention of their little fight, although he hardly considered it a fight, he was merely being a little teasing and the man just left without a word. So he decided to do small things to try and parse what was happening. He tried to use beholding while the man slept to see if he could just understand, it was certainly something that scared him to be let know, he could tell there was fear. But forsaken was being much more difficult than usual and would not let him take a peek.

So actual work it was, Elias hated not knowing and his husband was way too transparent to hide something from him so it was a challenge.

He thought about the comment, it was innocuous at best, more ment to anger him than embarrass him so much, he just told him that of course he was going when his family called, when Elias had already made plans for them, like a good little pet following their master. 

It was the last part that made him flush and disappear so he has a mild idea.

The next few days the man is on land he makes off comments when he does something nice for him like making him another cup of coffee in the morning or preparing dinner when he comes back from the institute. It's nothing that can't be explained away simply.

“Thank you Peter you were very good”

“You made dinner? Ohh what a good and handsome husband do i have, being nice for once” 

Thinly veiled compliments, with a little teasin to not make him freak out. The thing is… the thing is it's working somewhat, the man doesn't run off, he does stiffen a little, but accepts the words with a small smile that he tries to hide by moving away, but he has enough places to observe in their apartment he can see it. 

At night he seems a little more touchy in bed, in fact he ends up starting a few rounds of sex that left him breathless. So Elias is doing something right, he reckons it might be some sort of praise kink the man doesn't want to admit having, it makes sense since it would imply some need for appraisal and connection from another, so he just doesn't want to say to him.

Stubborn fool. 

He decides to not implement it all the time, otherwise the man could get used to it and not react anymore. Oddly enough he seems to do a few more acts of goodwill than usual, but he simply thanks him without any appraisal, it leaves the man acting somewhat sulkily and being more annoying than usual, fraying his nerves.

When he “accidentally” spilled some coffee on some papers during the morning by knocking onto the table he snapped at him.

“God, can't you  _ behave yourself _ for once? Stop being so childish!” He quickly turns around and disappears, before that he could see, even if for a second, his face flushed and frowning.

He was angry during most of the day, by the time he came back home, he could see him making dinner, albeit this time he did not acknowledge the man at all. The silent game seems to be something the bigger man enjoys and uses to feed his god, Elias hates that, but talking with him when he is still angry was not really the best option.

The food was amazing, perhaps even better than usual, he refuses to think the man did on purpose. Peter seems very.. twitchy during the dinner and kept avoiding looking at him even more than usual, it was making him nervous. Trying to check on him via beholding, he only gets hit with a wall of shame.

No specifics, just… shame.

He puts his fork and knife down and looks at him, before he opens his mouth to comment on his behaviour, Peter gets up and picks up his plate to take to the kitchen, once he comes back he has a box with green paper gift wrap, that makes him focus on it immediately.

“...And what is this?”

“An appeasement, check it out”

He accepts and carefully opens it, inside there was a nice deep green vest, he had been thinking of changing the one he usually wears to work. This one is splendid, the fabric is perfect and he already can tell is perfectly tailored for him. His mouth twitches upward.

“Thank you Peter this is… actually a really good gift you did so well” The man makes a grunt and proceeds to grab his plate and take it to the kitchen too.

Elias takes a bath, puts on his pajamas and after watching tv while the other man was somewhere lurking, he goes to bed. Peter was laying on it on his side sort of giving him his back, he thinks it over and when he is inside the covers he pats the bed.

“I'm not mad anymore, you can stop that and just-” With quick moves the taller and bigger man, proccedes to lay half on top of him, clinging to him like a koala. Truly the scion of the Lukas family, the closest to forsaken. 

Still.

He loves this, he really really does.

With Peter lying on top of him on the bed he gets a bout of affection that makes him start to slowly play with the other man's hair, his husband lets out a sigh and Elias is enjoying himself immensely. The taller of the two was very pliant like this and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Scratching behind his ear the man nuzzles the crook of his neck and lets out a huff that tickles him a little.

“Having fun?”

“Mmngh” He chuckles and keeps going, he is honestly getting rather tired and Peter is clearly on the verge of falling asleep. He was about to suggest the man moves, when he feels him scrap his neck with his teeths making him shiver.

“Gotta wake up early Peter” The man sort of stiffens a little and stops moving for a while.

“The gift was very nice i-” Yawning he nuzzles the top of his head “You were such a good- mm boy…” He drifts off and doesn't feel Peter peel himself away from him.

By morning he is alone and the bed is cold, sighing he figures it was time for the other to go back to sea.

  
  


Peter stays away for four months this time, when he knows it should have been three.

Getting back from work, after a series of complaints from several departments and having to deal with Gertrude, he is very tired. Once home he finds the place cold, ah thats right he signed the paper in the fridge, the whole ditching for longer for no reason ticked him off for another “divorce”

Really, legally they can't be married, but this is a fun compromise for their constant shifting moods.

Peter is laying on the couch asleep, Elias sighs and changes in their room, once he is in far more comfortable clothes, he goes to phone for delivery food not really feeling like cooking. That done he goes to the livingroom and stares at the infuriating man who seems keen on not telling him what his problem is. Standing in front of him he notices his shirt has lifted up, showing his belly and in a fit of pettiness he puts his hand on top of it and starts to knead the skin, adding more pressure until the man makes a strangled noise and he sees…

Huh, not the reaction he expected, stopping Peter makes a soft whine in his sleep that makes his cheeks flush consideringly, straddling him he leans forward until he reaches his neck and bites, waking him up and cursing him out.

The reaction would be fitting if he hadn't felt his dick twitch against him.

“Elias what the fu-”

“Do you like it when i call you a good boy?” Lookin half dazed the man goes pale and then reddens, he attempts to dislodge him, but he sighs and moves forwards to kiss him.

“You silly, silly man…. or… pet perhaps?”

He flinches and looks everywhere but at him.

“Its nothing, just something stupid, i wont-”

“Peter, i don't really mind honestly, i'm the last person who could judge you based on kinks and you know it, you have helped me with a bunch of them already, what is so bad about asking, hell if you didn't want to tell me, let me see with beholding so you don't have to articulate” Pushing him back with both hands so he is laying on the couch again, his ex husband closes his eyes and doesn't answer.

“Hey c'mon it's alrig-”

“Its weird, ok?? It's just weird and it goes against my god to want to be…”

“To be..?”

“Just look for it, just- don't mock me Elias” He does, it's so easy since the other man was so terrified of being found out and so ashamed that he digs in immediately into the problem.

He wants to be looked after, but it goes against forsaken, he wants to be called good and treated as if he wasn't really a person because it was easier, he wanted… he wanted to let him play with him and be nice with him, getting scolded felt bad after he had tried to be good for Elias, he got frustrated and messed things up, perhaps like that he would get attention again.

Peter had attempted to get his fill with the scraps Elias gave him but it wasn't enough, the petting had got him in a state and he had wanted to bite, lick and suck while he told him how good it was. Hearing him calling him a good boy sort of made him snap out of it for fear that he had figured him out and found it disgusting.

Unblinkingly he stares at him until he is done and then he sighs, truly what a silly creature he was.

“Oh Peter”

“i-”

“I would love to try if we figure out some ground rules and limits, i know you, so we better make sure everything is covered first” By then he does look at him in the face.

“Really..?”

“Yes, i must admit i found the idea sort of… exciting, i was enjoying myself the last few times”

“Not, um what i expected?” Rolling his eyes and his hips the man sucks on a breath.

“Let's eat and then we can discuss it for the next time alright?”

“I didn't-”

“I ordered in, so lets make this quick, shall we?” His ex husband was very keen on getting him off first and it worked marvelously, since the food got there not five minutes later.

“Should we finish you off or-?” Looking relaxed he shakes his head.

“Let it be, we can do it later”

“... Sure” 

In bed much later, once they are done they start to actually talk about it, limits, safe words, preferences, how did he want the scene to be, everything. Eventually they sort of spoke about everything there was, or well Elias did, Peter made affirmative or negative noises and he adjusted accordingly.

For someone who loves the sound of his own voice, he surely hates to actually talk about his preferences. No matter it was almost done except…

“So.. what is it?”

“Hm?” Sighing against his back, this time they were spooning and Peter was being the little one.

“What animal dear? Cat perhaps?”

“...No”

“Mm, dog..?” He feels him make a noise in the back of his throat and he grins against his neck, making him shiver.

“Elias… dont..”

“No idea what you mean… my sea dog”

“God you are a tremendous bastard you know that right?” Shuffling in bed and sounding annoyed Peter grumbles, Elias kisses the back of his neck while the other in exchange holds his hand, so he is not that mad in reality.

“I have been told before yeah, well it's good to know i can have a cute puppy for myself” Hearing him take a breath he pressed himself closer “Oh so that was it huh, what was missing? Did you like how it sounds Peter? Being my puppy, all good and well trained for me?” He hears him breath faster and Elias nuzzles him.

“Wont tease anymore i promise, whenever you feel like it we can do it i wont judge i swear”

They stay quiet and he starts to drift thinking about where he could commision for a collar when he hears a soft thank you.

“You are welcome”

It doesn't really happen anytime soon, Peter seems to still have some reservations and he is not going to push his luck too much, less the man scrambles away. So the remaining time he stays on land is spent like usual, he does offer more praise from time to time while in or out of the bed. He did like it regardless of the situation, now he didn't run off so it was a good sign.

Elias decided to merely ease him into it, using compliments, when he did something that bothered him scold him but offer some reprieve, it was like honey to a fly, Peter sort of stuck around him a little bit more.

Oh he hated it, but when he asked after he came back from one of his little trips, he admitted that it made him miss it so much the loneliness when he didn't have it was worse.

Soon he gets a lovely collar, no name tag, the man would hate it if he had something recognizing his existence. He leaves it in the bed, along with a nice pair of doggy ears for him. When he comes back, they are all gone.

Good.

It's six months after their conversation when he finally gets the man to commit to it. 

It started at work, because of course Peter would like to flaunt himself causing Elias to be bothered all day long. He was working on some spreadsheets when he got hit with a wave of dizziness, blinking profusely he tried to figure out what caused it, beholding was doing its best to call something to his attention and not one to refuse his patron he indulged.

The sigh was quite nice if he had to be honest, Peter was in the apartment wearing the collar, he was in a pair of sweatpants and a shirt just standing in the living room looking mildly uncomfortable, as if he didnt know what to do with himself. Elias wanted to instruct him on what to do so much...

The idea was simple, Peter didn't really feel like playing tricks or being way too much like a pet that it would be uncomfortable later on, so mostly laying around and doing his own thing while Elias carefully praised him or scolded him was the plan. He must be preparing himself before he reaches the house.

With a little yearning he stops and goes back to his files, he will check on him from time to time, if he feels too observed he will stop.

Work becomes so slow, when there is something he would like to be doing more, he has a few meetings, arranges some issues with budgeting and has to deal with HR, giving him a headache.

When the time is up he picks up his stuff and goes.

Reaching home in record time he gets greeted by Peter lying on the couch all curled up, he raises his head and looks at him quizzically.

“Im home” He flops his head on the couch again and raises an arm towards him. Seems like he was more in the headspace then.

“Did my puppy behave while i was at work?” Getting closer he scratches his jaw making him sigh and make a grumbled noise “Mm, is the house in one piece…” Looking around everything seemed to be in place except…

“Did you leave muddy footprints?” His boots were near the door and there was a trail on the floor.

“Mnooo”

“Now, i don't want any excuse, clean that up and get off from the couch!” He huffs and slowly raises to his full height, the fact that a man a head taller than him was just doing whatever he wanted was quite the lovely view.

Elias watches him move to go and pick up something to get rid of the dirt and he starts to slowly take off his jacket.

“I'm going to take a bath” Going to their room he picks up some clothes and goes to the master bathroom, the bath was big enough to fit two people in. Taking his time he prepares the water and makes sure everything is in place, before he decided if he should call out for him, he hears scratching on the door making him smile. Opening it shows him Peter looking at him with a pout.

“I think you might be a little dirty, might as well clean you up as well, cmon get in” Walking in and sort of knocking onto him, making him stumble. The man is looking more alive grinning wildly at him.

“Don't get any ideas, we are only cleaning you up” Leaning down he tries to nuzzle him and he puts his hand blocking him.

“Did i say you could do that?” Making a low whining noise he turns and waits “Let's get you out from this now shall we? Hands up” Slowly and very deliberately touching his chest while taking the shirt off the man relaxes, then it's the pants, it seemed he forgone his underwear.

“Naughty puppy what were you expecting from me? Now I'm going in first and then you can join me” He watches the collar and attempts to take it off, but the other steps back. making him narrow his eyes.

“Does my doggy think he can choose what to do? Now, let me put this off, you don't want it to get wet dear, it's only for a little while” The other makes a somewhat whiny and sad noise that makes his mouth and dick twitch in interest.

“Be a good boy Peter” Stepping forward he offers him his neck and Elias very carefully removes the collar, with a quick motion he gives a kiss to his adam apple and steps back to get into the water not before letting the object on the sink.

The water had the perfect temperature and Elias got in slowly relaxing in it, Once sitting down he turned and looked up and down to the other, Peter looked so… well innocent is a word he would never use, but it's close. Lifting his hand and offering it to him the other comes forward.

“Get in lovely, time to take a bath, don't splash me” Narrowing his eyes at the sudden move the other attempted, he sighed and got in, now his back was to his chest and they were both sitting in the bath.

“Mm, perfect… how good and well behaved you were, i'm so proud of you handsome” Peter takes a breath and melts to him. Kissing his shoulder blade, he starts picking up the right items to clean them, Elias does his hair quickly and then he starts with the other man’s.

Slowly he scratches his head and plays with it a little making him squirm, Peter very slowly starts to sort of play with the water and the bubbles making him give some chuckles, one of the bubbles floats up and he tries to catch it, making Elias smile, he is definitely enjoying this then.

“Push your head back for me now…” Doing as told he starts to pick up water and rinse the excess off, the other turns his head to look at him and Elias gets hit with the very earnest expression the other is making. 

“Enjoying playing in the bath?”

Grinning he nods and after a little moves to the side to softly rub his nose against his.

“If only you were this affectionate the rest of the time… But i guess this is the point huh? No worries or responsibilities…. must be nice” It probably is, Elias has his own ways to get completely disarmed and fuzzy, but he can sort of see the appeal for this. Still, he agreed to take care of the other man.

Afterwards he decides to tease by using the soap.

“Now puppy I want you to stay still, no sound, or movement, if you do that I'm getting you a reward later for the good behaviour. Nod if you understand” He waits and hesitantly he nods. Only then he starts to slowly massage his body and clean him up, when he is done with the soap. Elias rubs his hands all over his chest and starts to dip lower and lower right up to his navel, making small circles and pressing the skin. Kissing his shoulder blades he hums a little tune and keeps grabbing and rubbing every inch he can.

“Arms up” Peter sort of leans back on him and he presses his nails to his skin.

“You are not behaving properly, pet, one more time, arms up” Lowering his tone makes him shiver and slowly raises them. He keeps his ministrations and does not touch him where he knows it must be bothering him at this rate. 

“Good so good to me Peter oh you are such a lovely pet, all nice and obedient huh? You like me to tell you what to do don't you…” He can see his jaw tense “Yes you do, no words, no responsibilities, you are no one but mine, you only have to be good and you get your rewards. Its so… easy, what a handsome and lovely boy do i have, my puppy, only mine” At this rate he is pretty much shaking and taking pity on him he makes him put his arms down again and tells him to get out.

“Carefully-” Peter gets out, he can see his erection much more clearly now. “Help me up-”

Swiftly he does and Elias holds his face in both hands.

“Peter..? You did perfectly, i'm very, very happy with you now, a reward then” Making him lean down he kisses him, biting his lip, the other lets him toy with his tongue as much as he pleases, making small noises of satisfaction in the back of his throat, when Elias tightens his hold on his hair when the other starts to press himself too much to him he stops.

“We still need to eat and I want to watch tv today, behave and you will get more, now! Let's get you dry” 

It's sort of relaxing to do this too, his orders are simple and if the other hesitates a little help makes him do it, there is no talking back, complaints or anyone asking too many bloody questions, just a bunch of small requests and he gets to have the other later. A very nice deal to be honest.

Once done he carefully puts the collar back in place and instructs him to put on the pants.

“Pick up a clean shirt” Peter changes and he goes to the kitchen to make something simple. 

Picking up ingredients he tries to figure if he should make something easy and quick to eat, the man doesn't seem to be in the right frame of mind to be too coordinated. So a simple omelet it is.

He hears him come back and without looking from what he is doing he tasks him with putting the table.

“Can you do that? I would be very pleased Peter” Blinking several times he makes an affirmative noise and slowly and a little sluggish he starts to help out.

In ten minutes everything is ready, putting the food down he watches the other hesitate and patting the chair next to him, makes him finally sit.

“That was perfect you did what i asked and did it well, so just for today you can sit with me ok?” Nodding a little dumbly at him, he picks up a fork and starts to eat. Elias had previously already cutted it, only letting him pick it up more easily.

Finally he goes to wash the dishes and once done he sits on the couch making a motion for the other to come.

“Wanna watch my show so you can sit here” He points to the couch and his lap. Looking at him and the couch the other crawls his way to lay half of his body almost on top of his legs, sighting Peter starts to nuzzle him while he plays with his hair, petting him and scratching him. The man makes small huffs or sighs so he shushes him and watches.

Not his show by a long shot, he is using the view from the painting in front of them to see the full scene of the both of them. Peter practically burying his face on him, with his body making small twitching motions and a tent on his pants. It was so very lovely indeed, his own body was responding and his puppy could tell, making whining noises.

“Hush” With his other hand he starts to lift his shirt and scratch at his tummy.

“You like this? Of course you do, you feel so very nice and warm don't you? Hmm yes i can tell, it's like floating isn't it? Good boy, my good boy, no one else's, not your family’s or your god now, only  _ mine  _ do as I say and you get a very good reward ok? Just hold on a little longer”

He whines at him and it's really making it difficult for him to not just shove him to his crotch, the man is certainly trying to do it on his own. To keep him occupied he stops petting his hair and starts to touch his lips with his hand, the other responds by giving him small bites and hesitant licks.

Pressing his tummy a little harder he stops and holds the collar.

“Puppy.. have I made you happy today? Are you having fun?”

Peter blinks at him and nods fervently.

“Do you want to make me happy too?” Grinning now he nods and starts to twist and attempt to put his face into his crotch.

“Very… fuck- very eager are we..?” Grabbing his hair the other starts to mouth his still clothed dick making him twitch “Lets help you out huh? How about… how about puppy gets me off before the show ends and then we can… can go to bed? Do you want to? Yes- fuck, yes you do, you are such a- such a good fuucking boy” The more he spoke the more Peter started to suck, even starting to paw off his pants in eagerness.

“Fine, fine let me- “Lifting his hips he lowers his pants showing his cock already straining.. Peter takes no time to start licking it and slobbering over it. “Holy shit-” He is really pulling at his hair now. The man can't seem to stop himself and soon he attempts to swallow his length making him push his hips upwards, he hears a whine and now that Peter is pretty much laying on his stomach, he can see him rut against the couch.

“Is- my- my puppy going through a rut? You- ahh “ He exhales in pleasure it feels great, very soon he actually manages to get him whole and with very quick motions he starts to suck him off, Elias was rgabbing the side of the couch and Peter’s head, while also slowly moving upwards to fuck hs mouth, the taller one, remembers he has hands and starts to play with his balls, making it impossible to stay quiet, moaning Elias pulls at his own hair and starts to feel a little to wrecked for his own good, he slows down on his movement and starts to be the one to move Peter’s head with his own rythm. He has 10 minutes left and he intended to make them last. 

The other man was not faring any better, making a bunch of whines and groans, while still rubbing himself against the couch to catch any friction. “Pu- Pe-Peter you cant- you cant come yet, not done with you lovely, make me come and i will- will make you feels so good, a good time for a lovely…. pretty and well behaved boy- im gonna- gonna fuck you so so good-!”

He moans and starts to suck harder and harder and Elias- Elias comes, still moving his hips upwards and with no warning but he does. Peter swallows and keeps going. Elias is already getting a little bit too oversensitive, and tries to make him stop, it feels good and a little painfull and gods, his cock is already twitching in interest, fuck. He really needs him to stop now-

Biting his lip he takes some calming breaths and tries to stop Peter from moving.

“Stop” He keeps sucking and toying with him but he pulls and speaks more firmly “I said stop puppy” He freezes “Ahh, good, good boy. Let me get up and we can- can go to bed yes? You did as i told you and- and i'm going to keep my side of the bargain so now, up, up i need to move”

With a lot of effort Peter moves and he can see his pants have a wet spot, so he had been already leaking pre cum from all the grinding. Lifting his own clothes he turns off the tv and gets up with the other following. The moment they get to their room, Peter pretty much tackles him to the bed and starts to kiss his neck and suck on it leaving hickies.

“Pe-Peter!” With much more strength than him he lifts his shirt off and starst to paw his way down, even biting him. “Shit- fuck thats mngh, Yesss, thats, thats perfect right- Fuck!” He sucks and bites around his nipple and his body is already picking up, despite earlier.

“Puppy, oh Peter yes that's- Let me- bad, bad dog!” He raises his voice making the other look at him in surprise “I'm the one in charge here, now lay in bed. Now Peter” He looks at his hcest and sighs, but rolls over and lands on his back looking up at him adoringly, making him really want to fuck him.

“Ah, Ah, you were being very naughty, I feel like a little punishment is needed too, so flip over” Hesitantly he does and Elias touches the curve of his ass

“Hips up?” Doing as told he lowers his pants and pulls them off.

“Now, I'm going to have to show you a lesson puppy so I need you to count for me ok? Only to ten, is that ok? Can you do that for me--?”

He hears something, but is muffled. Raising an eyebrow he asks.

“What was that again?”

“MnghY.. yes” 

“Ok, good, remember the word? Peter… i want to hear you handsome”

“Yes, please-!”

“My pleasure” He raises a hand and slaps his ass cheek and Peter buries his face on the fillows.

“That was..?”

“O-one”

He slaps the other one and they keep going, the man struggles, but manages. Elias can feel himself getting harder and it's obvious that Peter is enjoying himself too since he keeps making rubbing motions with his hips. When he notices, he puts a hand on his waist and tells him to stay still.

With a last hit and a moaned ten they are done.

“Now did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, yesyesyesye” Elias gets off the bed and takes off the remaining of his clothes and picks up the small bottle needed for this from the night table. Stroking himself he wonders if he should just fuck him like this or make him turn so he can see Peter be completey ruined. Just thinking about it is making him feel much hotter and so he tells him to roll on his back. Maybe next time, maybe he can get him to put on the ears too, it would be a lovely sight.

With the man on his back and looking at him expectantly he gets his hands slick and decides to have fun with it. Just this once its not about him, better make it count.

Reaching down he starts with one finger, the other groans and pushes himself against him, with quick work he starts to add another and then another, now with three and trying his best to keep his lovely husband from moving, Elias was having a lot of fun. Peter almost naver made too many expression while having sex, prefering to be either quiet or talk non stop to annoy him greatly. So this?

This was a treat, when he crooks his fingers just right, the other gives a full body shudder and starts to ask for more.

“You were made for this weren't you? To be all nice and pliant for me? To do as you are told sweet sweet puppy”

“E-El”

“Shush no need for that, let me take care of you-” He removes his fingers and after preparing his own leaking cock and putting on a condom he moves to line it and starts to press himself into the other. Groaning he does it slowly, even if he just wants to ram in, it was so tempting and he was sure Peter would be beg… in fact-

“Do you- do you want me to go faster hm? Don't you?” Nodding and moving his arms to try and grab him he slaps them away.

“Beg me for it puppy, i want to hear how much you want this. i have all the time so i will wait” He doesn't, he is half in him and Elias really wants to move. But the illusion must be kept. The other man struggles, he seems to not be able to make the words so he moves slowly in and out, but not completely making him give soft moans and clutch the sheets.

“I- Ple-pleasse, pelase keep going, ffuck me, faster harder ,please Eli-” With that he goes all te way in and starst to fuck him deep. 

“You feel so good- so good for me, taking it all. yes so perfect, just, stay there and let- let me use you there we go, you like this right? It feels good to let yourself be fucked like this? Yes- yes you love it-” Peter was a mess, but he wasn't any better, the whole thing was really getting to him too and Elias was feeling great. Cursing when the other clenched unexpectedly he starts to play with this chest and lets his mouth keep going while feeling more and more unmade.

“Maybe we can get you a nice harness huh? Would pop your chest wonderfully, oh i could just play with it and have my way and you would let me right puppy?”

“Yesss. please” Caressing him and flicking one of nipples , making him suck in a breath Elias leans down to start leaving his own bites all over him.

“Do you want me to take you like this? Playing with your chest? I could stop moving- moving and just play with you do you want that?”

“Nno” Giving a playful bite he raises up again.

“Don't you dare come until i give you permission ok?” Finally he takes him in hand and starts to pump his straining cock. Writhing in bed and grabbing his waist as a saving grace the man or well pet underneath him is almost there, Elias very close himself tries his hardest to align himself in the right spot that soon makes the other let out a cursed and almost crying moan. There we go.

“I cant-i cant i cant-”

“Shh, yes you can, a little- a little bit more- hold- hold on” With a few more movements he comes again groaning. Still moving but barely he mumbles a simple.

“You did so good for me, you can come now, pretty, there, just like that, let me- let me help you and- oh yes there we go” While pumping his dick the man comes, quite a lot. He gets an itch about it, but decides to think about it later.

Finally slipping out from Peter in shaky legs he goes to pick up some tissues from the bedside table and starts to clean them up. He throws the used condom in the trash and gets in bed, the other moves to lay half on top of him and he starts to slowly play with his hair. They are going to need a shower after this, but its something to worry about later. Now he starts to dread the reaction of the other when he gets back from this.

“You did good Peter, very good, i'm really happy. Are you? Did you enjoy this?”

He feels him nod and he keeps going.

“Take your time and come back ok?”

He relaxes and keeps his ministrations along with drawing shapes on the back of the man. Elias starts to think about some changes he needs to implement now for work and that he really needs to make sure the investigation department stops its little prank war with artifact storage when he feels the other move and starts to try and pulls back from him. There it is.

“How many people did you sacrifice while you were gone?” The man stills “I got a single statement about someone who worked on the Tundra and spoke about you little ritual, but i wonder if you managed to do it more times afterwards, mm i should send you the info so you can get rid of him, better to not let any loose ends huh?”

He keeps speaking about work and tells him about a bunch of lonely aligned statements he got, the more he talks the more the other relaxes. Carefully he tries to unlock the collar while speaking about a particular nasty dead in artifact storage when he finally speaks.

“Let it” He stops, nods and keeps talking, eventually he runs out of things to say.

“... Thanks”

“You are welcome Peter”

“..... do you really mean it with the harness thing-?”

“Of course you would go for that, yes, also i would love to see those ears i gave you, i made it them specifically to fit you”

He stays quiet, but starts to kiss his neck.

“Aren't you tired…?”

“Not that, i just… maybe next time it can be without the sex….?” Frowning he stiffened a little.

“Did you not enjoy it?”

“Yes, a lot actually, but it would be… nice to just sort of be? Maybe just let me… hang around you-” His voice goes meeker and meeker and Elias kisses the top of his head.

“Sure, just don't leave mud everywhere”

“It wasn't everywhere-!”

They proceeded to banter for half an hour before finally deciding to go to sleep, going to the bathroom to wash their teeth and put on some clothes. They went back and pretty quickly fell asleep.

By morning he expected to be alone in bed, but he must have been way too tired from yesterday for the man was still clinging to him.

It had been really nice, half asleep. He wonders how it would feel like to not have to worry about anything and just be, but he rejects it, he is far too controlling to let himself enjoy it. Peter has a far more passive attitude.

Still, curling up to the man he decided to file it for later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caved and somehow it got softer and hornier still.

Peter started to slowly get more comfortable to play from then on, it would be of course something that happens once every certain amount of months, but it was easier every time.

Like he promised the next few times he just let him be, no sex involved, it was kind of relaxing to just have the man be playful around him and let him be close with no aditional pressure. He eventually did put on the ears so Elias could scratch around them and pretend it was doing something, other times Peter just let him play with his tummy or would wrap himself around him while laying some kisses and a few licks on his neck if he was particularly drowsy. Most of the time it was him pressing himself against Elias and laying around the couch or the bed while he worked or read.

Other times it involved sex too and it was just as good as the first time, maybe better since they started to pick up a rythm of sorts on their games and what to do, making it more enjoyable. Much later he even got the harness for his chest and Elias had so much fun teasing him with it.

Peter’s head when he checked was blessedly empty, sort of like if he had static and was enjoying the motions without overthinking about anything in particular. No shame, no work, no family expectations, nothing, just pure happiness at being allowed to simply be, have fun and enjoy being close to Elias without any hesitation.

He did sometimes catch a few stray thoughts about him and how nice it would be to just pin him down and fuck him too while he was like that. Elias wouldn't oppose to it in the slightest.

Eventually work started to pile up, Gertrude spent much more time travelling than managing things in the archives, the departments needed a lot of help since there were a few incidents acquiring, cataloguing and investigating that left several people down for the count temporarily, thank goodness, otherwise it would be a nightmare if there had so many funerals. 

So Elias was swarmed, had been for a few weeks now. His, he checked the fridge to see their status, husband even noticided which means he must be really losing it now. Not only that but soon it would be the party for the donors and he has to start preparing for it. He had no time for Peter and for very little else actually. 

When he got home and there was the smell of something cooking he let out a breath of relief, taking out his tie and going to drop his stuff, he finds a box on his bed. 

Changing and picking it up he goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine and ask what was this about.

His husband was humming and checking the oven,while an already served glass waited for him. Picking it up he takes a sip, it was one of the good ones. He lets out a sigh and the other turns to look at him.

“Busy?”

“As if you didn't know” He sits and starts to open the box.

“What is this about now?” Peter now looking at him, seems rather…. nervous? He stops from tearing up the wrapping paper and narrows his eyes.

“If this is another one of those ugly sweaters I'm divorcing you” It makes him crack a smile.

“No its not, its… um actually i wanted to ask you something, but i ended up buying it first without asking so maybe i should have started this backwards” Shaking his head while still smiling he continues “Regardless, you have been under.. a lot of stress” He snorts.

“Understatement of the century”

“So i… figured perhaps what you needed was to.. not really think about it? Even for just a day to relax and unwind a little. It would probably help if you weren't as stiff and grouchy as you had been the past two weeks” 

“I have to deal with a lot unlike someone who delegates pretty much every interaction you have, so excuse me for being less than stellar in my behaviour at home and-”

“Elias, would you let me finish first? I have a point” He crosses his arms and stares at him in wait. The taller one waits a few seconds and continues.

“I remember that most of the time you.. look after me you tend to mention that it must be nice to not think about anything” He stills his movements and frowns, he.. does do that. Now that he thinks about it, he tends to mention it at least once per session of theirs. He thinks he has an idea where this was going now and he is sort of unsure how to feel about it.

“So perhaps... i figured that maybe you would- would like to try too? And be umm looked after?” He stares at Peter who does not meet his eyes.

“You assumed I would like to also participate in pet play like you” His husband flushes and nods. 

Elias doesn't really know, he reckons that it might be nice, but unlike Peter his personality is based in having things in control or be always thinking about something not to just blank out. Even while they have regular sex and he is bottoming he always tell the other what to do. Peter is very keen in making him feel good and so he follows his commands.

Crossing and uncrossing his legs he turns to the half opened box in question and starts to open it again in curiosity. He figures there must be some hideous thing the other got him since he is not the type to get this stuff right.

Once he looks inside he has to blink a few times in surprise.

There is a collar of course, but is far thinner than the one he bought for Peter, much more.. delicate, even the inside is soft to not chafe against his skin. He notices it has a small bell attached to it. A pair of clip on ears, if he has to guess the animal he would say cat, and then a t-shirt and a new pair of silk black underwear.

The shirt in question once he picks it up and holds it to see it is grey with pastel lavender, its very, very soft and has a little pouch pocket on the front along with a hood with also kitty ears. It was a little bigger than what he usually wears, probably reaching a little bit above his mid thigh.

Opening his mouth he ends up closing it. The entire get up was made to be soft, delicate and clearly picked with him in mind. Elias finally sees at the bottom a pair of socks that when he unrolls them had little toe beans making his mouth twitch. With his mouth a little bit drier at realizing that Peter actually did make an effort for him he does turn to look at him again. He is very flushed now and keeps playing with the ends of his sweater nervously.

“If you do not want them or like it you can throw them away its not really a big issue, we can try to do your other usual… relaxing activities” Puzzling it he takes a peak and sees that the other had been thinking about it for a while, there was even an idea of just the two of them playing around like this too that he might go back to later.

Softly playing with the shirt's fabric he finally decides to speak.

“Im curious about it, and this is… actually really up to my taste, but you have to realize i'm not very good at stopping from thinking. So it might not even really work or do much” His husband turns to check on the food and answers.

“True, but just once it won't hurt, if you don't really like it we stop and you don't have to do it ever again” Slowly putting the things back in the box he replies the most glaring part of this whole thing.

“To make it work you do have to participate and by that i mean be actually.. caring. Not ignoring me, or well we can see how much its acceptable if i am a cat, but you have to be in charge and i can't tell you what to do” Putting the food out while he places the box on the couch to free space and starts to pick up things to set the table he lightly bumps his hip to the other mans.

“You understand that right?”

“Yes, i do, i have been thinking about it and… just for a day it would be fine if its the two of us alone. I can go and look for sacrifices the next day and you can go back to your regular schedule of terrorizing people” He snorts and goes to set the plates. 

They dine and not speak about it anymore, he complains about everything that has been going on and Peter nods at the apropietad times and offers some snide commentary about his employees that actually makes him laugh.

“And Gertrude! Her little spider underlying is really pissing me off, albeit she has some good ideas when it comes to experimenting about the fears…”

“Ugh don't remind me about her”

“Still sour about the ritual?” Peter scowls at him and looks elsewhere.

“What do you think?? A bloody newspaper !!! Did not have the decency to at least set it on fire or something, no, the paper” Smiling a little at his sulky husband he gets up to wash the plates and tease him a little more.

Before going to bed he picks up the box and brings it to his room to put it in his closet for later use.

“So… do you want to try then?” Peter just finished washing his teeth and is leaning on the bathroom door only in his underwear, looking at him.

“Yes Peter i want to try, but like before we need to establish rules and measures and pick a date for it-!” The man sighs and goes to him before leaning down and- 

SON OF A BITCH!

He lifts his shirt and starts to grab onto his tummy, making him squirm.

“Stop it you bastard!”

“Nope! You are worrying already about planning this out and it's stressing you, it sort of defeats the purpose E-li-as!” He ends up with a sing song note while kissing his neck, he is still squeezing him. 

“Stop grabbing me like that-! Also it needs planning”

“For what we agree upon? Sure, but the first time we tried it was random wasn't it?”

“Yes, because you don't have to do anything while on land. I have to do everything all the time” Peter presses himself closer and nips at his jaw, he starts to rub his hands on his tummy instead of squeezing. He is still full from their meal and the sensation is way too nice, making him let out a pleasured sigh.

The man teases and lets his hand sneak a little on his underwear but goes up again, before touching anything.

“Stop it if you don't intend to…”

“Mm how tired are you exactly?” Narrowing his eyes he was about to berate him, but he ends up yawning instead he rubs his eye a little too and the other stops moving and stares at him with a smile.

“Definitely a kitty” Elias narrows his eyes and turns to go to the bathroom.

“Fuck off” He hears him chuckle and he manages to hide his own blush.

Once in bed they have a repeat of the conversation they had many months ago, only this time it's about what he is willing to accept.

They switched and he is the one lying half on top of the other.

“Very demanding, suits you”

“Hush, is that ok with you?” He hums in approval and rubs his face to the top of his head.

“Yes, you? This is after all for you” He sighs and clutches the man, by morning he will be gone, there is loneliness in waking up alone and they both feed on each other's fear.

They only agree to not do it when it involves their sex lives, mostly because its hard to let the other do something if you are constantly doubting their intentions. So they compromised, everything else is free game of course.

“Im fine, just remember you are in… charge “ He says it distastefully

“Will do, will do. And you remember what we talked about. Anyways i will pick the day if you don't mind” He does.

“Fine”

Peter doesn't bother him, in fact he acts fairly normal, not knowing what he intends and when he intends to act is making him more stressed out on top of everything else. It's Friday when after a rather terse conversation with his archivist he leaves his institute with a headache and the feeling like he is about to burst at the seams soon.

When he gets home he can hear movement in the kitchen and he is about to call out to Peter, but he beats him to the punch.

“Elias?”

“Yes, I'm home” The man is drying his hands and comes to the living room to see him, once he gets a once over he makes a sound of displeasure.

“Seems like you are going to kill someone dear, better help you relax. How about we do this today then? Food is taken care of” Unclenching his jaw he sneers at him.

“Really? You just waited till I'm a mess? Great planning skills Peter i'm going to be even less helpful now”

“Mm, i don't know about that… Anyways! Go to the bathroom to take a bath, relax, enjoy yourself and once done put on the gifts I got you when you are done”

“What if I am not up to it huh?” His husband looks at him blankly.

“Elias, i don't think you are getting it,  _ i'm not asking _ , you are going to do it” He feels a weird turn in his chest at the other using that tone, but he scowls. He wont play nice, he isn't a dog.

“No” A pause and a sigh.

“You really do love to make things harder than necessary don't you kitten?” Elias stands his ground.

“Well, better to help out then if you are going to be like this” Looking puzzled at the man, Peter gets closer and closer and once he is within reach he quickly picks him up as if he weighed nothing and takes him to their bedroom and to the bathroom while he kicks him and hits at his shoulder.

“Someone is throwing a fit i see”

“Put me down! This is denigrating Peter!!!” He ignores him.

“Really you usually are far more calm than this kitten, wonder what the problem is”

“The problem is that you are an ass, that everyone is incompetent and-” The other man slaps him in the ass once and uses his hand to open the bathroom. The room already had steam and he could see the bath was already full and smelled perfectly, Peter put on the salt waters he liked. It was so unexpected he didn notice the other put him down and started to take off his clothes for a few seconds.

Once he did he tried to pry him off, but he grabs his hands and puts them down, looking at him in the eyes.

“What do you think you are doing?! I can take care of the rest, go check the food and-” Peter cocks his head to the side curiously.

“Kitty, you really need to stop being so loud, things are going well, I have been preparing for this. Anyways, lets see, first the glasses, then tie… the shirt” He ignores any protest and keeps going, slowly and meticulously taking off his clothes and… actually folding them and putting them on top of the closed lid of the toilet.

He is very careful and touches his skin in little soft traces, humming he takes off his belt and starts slowly lowering his pants and underwear, even going as far to kneel to help him out of them and taking off his socks. Elias realizes that Peter might actually have been planning this for real. Once done the man gets up and looks at him again and frowns. 

“Mm you seem so tense kitten, let's get you in the bath, you will feel better yeah? I will even get you something special to drink if you behave” As much as he knows that he is doing this for him, Elias can't let him have it easy, so he shakes his head.

“Get out i can do it on my own” 

“Kitty, get in the bath” Elias tries to step forward and Peter narrows his eyes.

“Now, it's not the time for playing, I know cats don't like water, but you have to get in” Before he does anything else, the man starts to crowd him and Elias steps back until the back of his knees hit the bathtub. His infuriating husband looks down, looks up at him and asks.

“Do you want to fall in, or will you get on your own?” Clenching his jaw he turns and starts to get in, the water was at the perfect temperature and by the time he sits, he can already feels his muscles relaxing” Peter smiled indulgently at him and went to sit on the edge of the bathtub while picking up his shampoo.

“Let's get you cleaned up!”

“I can do it Peter I mean it” Ignoring him again he starts to slowly massage his head and hair while cleaning it up. Elias despite his protest starts to relax more and more and lean into the touch. Peter was being so careful that he actually started to doze off. Eventually the other makes his head lean back to rinse off the excess and goes to slowly massage his back, he must be uncomfortable leaning on him to do it but he does it anyway and it's great. 

After, he picks up the soap and cleans the rest of his body. The touch is just to get him clean and nothing else. Peter doesn't tease him like he did to him, but he does caress him and makes a point to squeeze him when he can, making him squirm. If he goes a little bit up he will start laughing and that is embarrassing.

Regardless he was honestly feeling way more calm by the end of it.

“I'm going to get you something to drink, so enjoy” He gets up and leaves, very lazily he starts to pop bubbles in the water absentmindedly. Time passes and Peter doesn't come back, Elias should by all means just get up and go, but he feels good and… he is starting to get a little distressed thinking the man just went and decided to ditch him.

He waits a little bit more and it's really starting to eat up at him, right when he was about to leave the man comes back with a glass of wine.

He forgot he could just check on him with beholding and it sent a spike of panic down his mind.

“Sorry! Had to check on the food and arrange a few things first, here drink this and after we can dry you up and get you dressed up” He checks just to make sure he wasn't lying and… he wasnt Peter had to pick a few things up and check the food. The ball of anxiety he was getting disappears and he feels himself flush in embarrassment. He doesn't care if the other leaves.

He doesn't.

Peter seems to notice him being quiet and goes to pet him a little, making him look to the side, Elias wasn't pouting.

“Wine?” He grabs the glass and starts to take a few sips, it was his favourite, he really was thinking things through.

Peter sits by the bathtub and Elias drinks while feeling much better, it was stupid to panic, what was even that about? Regardless he finishes the drink and stays a little bit more until it starts to get cold and he makes a sound of displeasure. His husband goes and picks up the biggest and fluffiest towel they have and holds it out for him.

Getting up he goes to him and the man without missing a beat wraps it around him and starts to dry him with soft movements. When he deems him well enough he wraps him and lightly pushes him to their room. In the bed there were the proper items lying around waiting to be used. When he picks up the shirt he realizes it smells like their detergent and figures Peter must have washed it today. His stomach does a flip and he feels a smile tug at him.

“Now let's get you all pretty kitty, not that you already aren't the most gorgeous thing ever with those lovely eyes of yours, but it's nice to be cute, pampered and comfy isn't it precious?” Elias face goes up in flames instantly, Peter never uses that kind of words with him ever, they banter and sometimes he gives him thinly veiled compliments, but that was-!

The man smiles at him with his own flush and takes off the towel he now realizes he was clutching. 

He picks up the shirt he dropped and starts to help him put it on, Elias was so flustered that he let Peter direct him. Then it was the collar and ears. Once secure he tells him to raise his hips and puts on the new boxers. Finally, with a mischievous smile the man grabs his ankle and slowly puts on the white fluffy socks with the bean toes. They just reached his ankle but they were really nice to look at.

“Lets go to the mirror, cmon kitty i'm sure you would love to  **_see_ ** , how you look like” He whispers it in his ear once he is standing making him shiver. Elias goes to stand on the mirror and sees himself on the get up for the first time.

The shirt felt very nice against his skin and was slightly loose on his frame making him look softer than usual by showing his collarbone and barely reaching his tights, the ears and collar were nice touches that complemented the attire. He looked-

“You look very pretty, my lovely kitten, so, so pretty for me. You are almost missing a bow and you could be a gift! Would you like that? To be wrapped up? Heh, you could even play with it” Putting his hand on the small of his back he keeps complimenting him, making him blush and stick his hands on the front pocket.

Huh, it was actually a good idea.

“Now kitten, i'm going to read for a while, so you can do as you please ok?”

He frowns, Elias knows that they talked about it, but he doesn't want the man to stop paying attention to him now, not when he was starting to like this. He was about to tell him off, but realized that the man had pretty much ignored everything he said.

So he watches him leave the room. Turning around he starts to spin and look at himself from the back, mm there is something missing for this and he can tell what it is, sighting he goes to the bed and flops on it.

Stupid Peter, being all nice and ditching him. He wants to keep bothering him and make him pay attention now-

He shouldn't.

He blinks a couple of times, he shouldn't be wanting that, he is a grown ass man.

The room is quiet and he rolls to lay on his front, the shirt really feels great against his chest. When he turns to see in the mirror, he can see himself all sprawled out and he has to admit he looks good. Looking down to the curve of his own ass, he realizes that maybe a tail would go well with the get up.

….

Burying his face on the pillow he groans.

After throwing Peter’s pillows to the floor on a fit he decides that if he really is doing this, he might commit to it. Getting up he goes to the living room.

Peter is, as he said, reading on the couch, Elias sighs dramatically and goes to sit on an armchair, from there he looks at the remote control on the coffee table and very slowly he moves to push it to the floor. When he almost succeeds the man cuts him off.

“Kitty dont” Elias stops.

He waits a few minutes and quickly pushes it off smiling.

Peter mumbles a few curses and Elias grins.

“Fine you overgrown pest come here” He lifts the book and gives him space to crawl on top of him. Elias slowly walks in and sits caging his thighs and looking directly at him.

“You like to be difficult, don't you kitten? Good thing i love that feisty attitude of yours” He was grinning and because of the comment he ends up burying his face on the crook of his neck.

Bastard.

“Better, now shush, let me read this chapter” Elias stays there and Peter ends up using one hand to sneak it in his shirt to touch his back up and down making him sigh against him.

Closing his eyes, he tries to focus on the touch alone, but his mind starts to pick up on some other peoples misery close by and its making him tense, it reminds him of the paperwork he has to advance for monday that he brought home and that meeting he has with Simon on tuesday that he has to-

“Kitten has to stop being so nosy, not good for you at all. Calm down and stop overthinking precious, you are doing great for me, really, really great” Peter burrows his own face near him and kisses him a few times on the neck around his collar.

“Do you like it hm? I picked it for you, just you Jonah dear, my pretty kitty” Letting out a breath Elias melts and relaxes further, hesitantly he places his own kisses to his neck and a few licks that make Peter chuckle and hug him closer.

Elias feels so warm… blinking away tears that he didn't expect he clutches the other sweater and lets out a pathetic sound. Peter kisses the top of his head.

“There you go my kitten, it feels nice doesn't it? Don't worry I will look after you today. Tomorrow we go back to normal, but for just one night you get to be pampered all you want”

Elias doesn't have to do anything does he? He just lets Peter take care of him and it will be fine, his problems will still exist tomorrow, today he can just relax and be for once.

Nodding Elias starts to scratch him a little bit on the chest playfully.

“Mm, lets change positions shall we?” Peter lets himself fall to the couch and lay all over it, maneuvering Elias to be on top of him. 

“There we go now, you are comfy?” Nodding he went back to place kisses and licks to his neck in a trance. Peter places the book on top of his back and starts to play with his ears and hair, making him let out a few whining noises. It's quiet and this time he can forget anything but the touch, and his own movements. This close he can hear the others heartbeat on his chest so he counts it too.

If Elias was feeling far more conscious he would check the time, but as it is they spend half an hour just lazing around like this. Peter puts the book down and starts to use his now free hand to touch the small of his back and start to go lower and lower until he squeezes his ass, making him let out a small broken up moan.

“Cute little ass, should have gotten you a tail” Moving his hips a little he nods.

“Yess”

“Mm, wonder if you wanted one to be tied up or to go right…” His hand goes to where his hole is Elias thinks about being full and have a nice cute little tail to fit him.

“Booooth”

“Greedy huh? But its ok, if you want to play again kitten just ask and i will get you everything you want, my kitty has to be the prettiest'' Nodding he feels his face burn.

“Wanna play too…”

“I can get you some toys to-” He shakes his head. Elias can somewhat remember Peter wanting to play.

“Wanna play with the puppy too, little date…”

“Oh”

He doesn't stop touching him or petting him.

“If you are like this i might just jump you” Shivering he nods furiously.

“Yes,yes, please ssir-!” Peter lets out a breath.

“As much as it pains me, we will have to do that other day, today is about you and only you kitty” Me?

Just me!

“nghh”

“Oh Elias, you really needed this didn't you?” He feels strong arms hold him and he is safe now. Safe, he doesn't know why, but it feels right.

They stay like that for who knows how long, a part of his brain is trying to tell him or better yet, let him know, but its not really registering. He ends up falling asleep warm and fuzzy wearing his new outfit and being taken care off.

Waking up he smells something nice and he stirs but there are no arms holding him.

Opening his eyes he sees Peter standing up far away from him!

How dare he!!!

Making a mild mewl the other chuckles and comes to him. 

As he should, looking up at him he sees him smile.

“Time to eat pretty,” Elias lifts his arms.

“Want me to carry you? Well what a lap cat you turned out to be huh?” Peter lifts him up in a princess carry, letting him playfully kick his legs back and forth.

“Let's get you seated up” Lowering him gently he is put on the chair next to Peter, there was already food cut for him and he looks to the man.

“Eat up, i even got you desert” 

…?

Desert!

“Cake?” He lifts his hand and caresses his face making him nuzzle it.

“Yep! Made it myself, been a while since i baked, was nice actually”

Nodding slowly he picks up his food with his hand. Elias hears Peter sigh.

“Good think i decided to make something easy to pick then”

Elias doesn't really care, he eats and it's delicious. He eats and drinks carefully to not get his clothes dirty and Peter praises him for it once he is done, making him smile. The man picks up everything and puts it away to wash, then he goes to the fridge and takes out a small chocolate cake that makes him snap his gaze to it immediately. 

Peter chuckles and brings a plate, knife and spoon.

“Lets get your reward, now open up dear” He offers him the spoon and he shakes his head, he wants to do it himself.

“Now, now, don't be like that kitty, just enjoy the taste and we can go to lay down again later” Elias pouts, but opens his mouth slightly. Taking the offered bite, he makes a sound of pleasure, it was so good!

Peter keeps offering bites and he takes them feeling more full and satiated.

Once the slice is gone the man tells him to wait on the couch, so very reluctantly he walks the way there and curls up on the side. Hearing the other humming and washing the dishes calms him down. Eventually he comes and goes to pick up the remote Elias dropped before, giving him an unimpressed stare, making him grin and hide his face with his hands.

Peter sits in the middle and Elias tucks his feet under his tight. With the Tv now on and the other grabbing his ankle and pressing his thumb in it from time to time, he lets out a breath of happiness. He goes from watching the tv to study the other man's face. Scruffy white beard that matches his hair, light freckles on his cheeks with a nice flush. Mm oh why is that?

Taking one of his socked feet out he starts to lightly push him with it making him scrunch up his nose, but not stop him. When he gets closer to his crotch he does grab him.

“Now kitty don't be mean” Sticking out his tongue in childishness he moves forward and pokes his face. Peter blinks at him in amusement.

“Are you really bored?” He pokes him again.

“Really kitty there is no need for you to-” He goes to do it for the third time, but he catches his hand, making him let out a hiss.

“I think… maybe you need to calm down a little precious, maybe i have been neglecting you a little? But that won't do, no, let's get you settled then? Come here” He points to his lap and Elias eyes it instantly nodding, untangling himself he goes almost face first onto it, but Peter picks him by the back of his hood.

“I think I might know what is up with you now” Grabbing him he makes him lay on his front on top of his lap with his ass right in front of Peter. The taller one, starts to slowly pat him and put down his underwear a little.

“Could my kitten be in heat perhaps? Is that why you were acting so… wild lately? Poor thing, it must be so difficult, now I don't want my little one to be more bothered than necessary so i think i could help you. Do you want that?” He feels him touch his skin and he lets out a meek yes.

“Good, now do me a favour and suck this for me” Offering his fingers Elias makes a great show of taking them in and playing with his tongue with them, when Peter lets out a sigh of pleasure he gives a few nips at them. 

“Ok, that's good enough” Lowering his boxers more Elias can feel his now slick fingers touching him where he wants to. Soon one breaches him and he lets out a moan of relief, it feels so good! Excited he tries to push back to make him move faster but Peter stops him.

“Oh no, no, kitty this is for you, i'm going to make you feel so good, so stay still for me pretty”

Staying still, he feels the other move in and out in such a slow pace that it was driving him mad, rubbing his face against the couch he lets some pathetic noises that the other man hushes.

They stay like that for a while, when the feeling becomes practically normal, the other inserta another finger and stretches him more. The pace is still tortuous but the burn felt better. Now he would croock his fingers and make him lets out a few gasps and whines. 

His cock was straining and it barely brushed Peter’s leg making any friction impossible.

Peter speaks about nothing important and he is lost in the sensation, it was maddening, but also making him relax for complete, he could barely move or think straight anymore. He adds a third finger and he is doing everything to not start crying, it felt so good, but it was so little and it was driving him insane.

When he felt a fourth one after more time he let out a mild sob while clutching a pillow that was on the couch.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Not really being able to make out words he pushes back to signal him he wants to move faster.

“I'm sorry, but you are so cute like this… i want nothing more than to spoil you endlessly, do you think you could come just like this if i kept going?”

God could he? He doesn't want to know, he wants Peter.

Letting out a sniff, he shakes his head.

“Oh beautiful do you not like this? Something as cute as you deserves all the attention don't you?” 

“P-ple” He moves deeper inside of him and he lets out a broken whine.

“I think we can now go to bed kitty, maybe a nap?”

“nononon please”

“Please what precious?”

“Ple-please” He feels him move and caresses his back with his free hand.

“I think i really missed my chance with that tail huh? It would fit you so nice in here, let you feel full, do you like that idea?” With what little energy he could muster he manages a yes.

“Yes it would be lovely, albeit I would miss putting my fingers in you like this, so greedy aren't you kitten? Anyways let's get you settled” Quickly he takes all of them out and suddenly he is empty and it's the worst feeling ever. Moving to try and get him to touch him again only gains him a chuckle.

“Very greedy i see” Turning him around he can see the other’s face, looking adoringly at him. He picks him up and sits him on his lap. Once there he starts to rub his tummy making him drop his head to his neck. He was still full from the food, but he also felt empty and he didn't like the contrast, he wanted attention and to be full and warm and-

He was making a fuzz.

“Oh kitten you should have said so before” Lifting him up again with ease, he is taken to their room. Once near the bed he is put carefully before Peter starts to climb between his legs and takes his shirt off leaving him only in his pants.

“I know, I know you want to be full, but let me do this first hm? It will feel great too” He lets the other move him as he pleases. Once he opens up his legs and takes out his underwear he lifts the shirt over his chest. Placing a trail of kisses and bites along his body made him shiver in delight, his cock was still straining from before. Peter goes lower and lower, but instead of touching him he moves over and starts to bite his inner thighs. 

The man moves his leg to put it behind his back and starts to suck and bite, making him feel like a nervous wreck. Between bites he lets out a few kisses and mumbles praise to his patience that has him buck his hips upwards. He wants to touch himself, but when he moves a hand Peter grabs it and kisses his knuckles. 

“Let me finish this kitten, trust me” 

Trust? 

When he goes to mark his other tight he drops it and lets him be, clearly he knows what it best for Elias now.

Finally, finally! After all that Peter goes and licks the top of his cock that had been leaking now for a while during the entire thing. With practiced moves he starts to swallow him down. Not caring about anything really anymore he just makes a bunch of needy noises and grabs his head with an iron grip just thanking him over and over again.

With a resounding and wet pop he looks up at him and grins.

“You are welcome” He wants to kiss him so bad. 

Going down on him again, he licks his cock and kisses his, with his hand he fondles him too and he really can't last like this any longer. Through all of it, Peter had been nothing but careful. Eventually he feels himself tighten and he bucks more his hips in an effort to get off.

The other stops sucking him, making him cry out, but starts to pump his cock.

“Where do you want this kitten?” 

What?

Making a confused noise, Peter smiled indulgently.

“Where do you want to finish? In my mouth, face, chest?” His head sort of short circuits even more if that was possible.

“Should i guess? Don't think i have much time…” An image of the other covered in his come makes him let out a simple. 

“Chest” Before the other pumps him harder and he comes, long and dragged out, making a mess of Peter’s chest. With a finger he picks some of it and offers it to him, making him lick his fingers. The other smiles and holds his face tenderly making him nuzzle into it.

“Kitten did so well! Now? Now we are going to make you feel full like you wanted are you ready” Blinking away some tears he tries to shake his head, he just came, he is sleepy, he-

Gets turned around while Peter puts his hips up and makes his legs fold to hold him.

“Peeter-” The man kisses his spine and quickly takes his shirt off.

Feeling his fingers near his hole again made him shiver.

“Icanticant” The man goes to pick up something from the drawer and when he gets back in place behind him he pats his ass.

“What is the word?”

Word? He tries to think through the haze, there is a word to make it stop.

…

Does he want to stop? He is not sure- Peter makes him sit on his knees and offers him a water bottle with a straw.

“Drink this” Blinking confusedly he attempts to, he helps him out a little and slowly he takes some sips. 

The man looks at him and it makes him flush, he is used to being the one staring out of the two of them isn't he..?

A little more clear headed now, Peter asks again if he wants to tap out.

He shakes his head.

“Ok! Then back to the position kitty” Giving the bottle away, Elias goes back in position himself this time and waits.

He hears him curse a little and he moves to watch him stroke himself, just by seeing it he knows it will feel great, when he picks up the condom he has to stop him.

“Ngh, come in me please?” He keeps looking and the man freezes a little but starts to smile.

“Well, if my kitten wants to… seems you really are in heat if you are this willing” His dick twitches.

“Oh? You like that kitty? My pretty kitty opening up for me, just me! When i'm gone you must miss me terribly. Let's make sure you think about this now whenever I'm out pet” He feels himself color with shame and arousal.

“Slutty kitty” He slaps him softly and presses himself against him making him whine and moan his name.

“Yes… that's good isn't it? Bet you will feel amazing, You are beautiful when you're all flushed and wanting for me kitten” Feeling like he is getting fuzzier again he moves his ass back to rub himself against the other.

“Naughty” Slowly he lines himself up and starts to push in, he lets out a curse and moans unashamedly.

“Fuck me, yes- you feel so good like- like this- almost like you were made to- to take my cock kitten” Peter groans and fucks him… slow, just like before with his fingers, only this time its much bigger. Once he is all the way in he pulls and goes in over 

and

over 

again.

He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. He tries to move but the taller man is clutching his hips with and iron grip to keep him in place.

“Easy i don't want to hurt you, my precious Jonah, i want to keep you just like this so you will take what i give you and enjoy it until you can't think anymore”

His legs shake and it feels marvelous, Peter drops kisses on his back.

“Doing so good, fuck- taking it so well my kitty cat” He lets out a sob and Peter twitches inside him while letting out a groan.

“Does it feel good to stand down and let me take care of you?”

“Yes, yes yesyes” Moving faster he hits his prostate making him see white, since he is being so controlled with his movements Peter starts to hit it over and over, making him scream. His legs give out and if Peter wasn't holding him he would flop to the bed completely.

His cock is straining again and he can't think it's all white noise, it's not until Peter gets closer and bites his neck that he sort of comes back due to the pain and hears him again

“So good for me, you want me to fuck you - and come inside kitty?- “He pants right next to his ear making him shiver “You want me to fill you up and get you some kittens don't you? Of course you do, you are a little harlot aren't you? But just for me beautiful” Nodding and whining, Peter curses and pulls out, making him cry out in indignation when he turns him around and gets in him again.

“Better” Lifting his legs over his shoulder he starts to fuck him deeper while playing with his cock and playfully biting his nipples.

It's when he gives a particularly good thrust that makes his toes curl that he comes again against his and Peter’s chest making him blank out for a few seconds. When he comes to, he is overstimulated, but the other is still snapping his hips into him trying to catch his own release.

Raising his hands and grabbing his face he pulls Peter to him to kiss him, while he makes small aborted movements with his hips that make him moan into his mouth. Putting his face in the crook of his neck Peter mumbles curses and bites the skin there.

“So good… Peter its so good, thank you, thanks,thanks i love it- i love yo-” He takes a breath and comes inside him making him let out another punched out breath.

He still moves a little and he clenches around him making him moan at him.

Neither moves.

They are both sticky, sweaty and most definitely a total mess.

Elias doesn't want to do anything about it.

When he feels Peter start to pull out he grabs his back and scratches him to keep him in place.

“Fuck!” He stills and Elias nuzzles him and hugs him to himself.

Sneaking a hand down to his tummy he presses into it and feels the other inside him making both of them shudder.

“Elias, fuck- really i cant” Elias cant either. He kisses him to shut him up, it's sloppy and they are both clumsy with tiredness but it's perfect.

He wants to stay like this forever. Warm and safe and full.

“You are trying to kill me. I know it” Elias must have said the last part out loud, he makes a non committed sound. He wouldn't, how would he feel this well if he was gone? No, he wants to keep Peter for himself.

After a while they roll on their sides and he tangles his legs with the other who is caressing his skin.

“Cmon Elias, kitty, we need to clean you up before bed, or you will kill me in the morning” Shaking his head, he buries it beneath his chin.

“God why are you so pre-” He clears out his throat

“I'll pick you up, just stop clenching” He bites his neck playfully, but does as told. 

When Peter finally pulls out he feels empty, not only that but it starts to drip out and he can do anything to stop it and-

“I swear i'm getting you the plug tail, I promise, just calm down” He gets up and looks down at him. Peter’s hair is sticking to all sides.

“Lets clean you up and we can sleep” 

Pulling off his socks, ears and collar, he tries to bite him for the last one when he attempts that, but he bops his nose distracting him. He carries him to the bathroom and asks if he can stand. His legs feel like jello so he makes a sort of motion.

“Fine” He opens the shower head instead and steps in with him, with fluid motions he washes his chest and starts to clean him down too making him squirm.

“You will thank me later” Elias pressed himself against the wall. It was really too much. Soon it's over and Peter starts to clean himself up while keeping an eye on him.

Once done he wraps him up again, sits him on top of the toilet and dries himself quickly before going to change the sheets of the bed. That done he comes back with a pair of boxers and a shirt much bigger for his fraim.

“Figured you wanted to use one of mine, i know you steal them when i'm gone Elias, they smell like you by the time i come back” Flushing he lifts his arms and the other shakes his head and helps him. When he is dressed Peter helps him walk to the bed.

“I won't carry you, its time you start to do it on your own” 

He lays on his side while the man puts on a pair of boxers of his own and gets on the bed too. He watches and he starts to slowly piece together that he is Elias, or well Jonah, that he runs his institute and that Peter will run off by morning.

Picking up the sheets he pulls them up and turns to the opposite side not looking at his husband anymore.

How stupid this was, he was exhausted yeah and it felt blessedly great, but now he remembers that its temporaty and that he will be alone soon enough.

Must be a great meal for Peter his misery.

“You know i thought maybe the afterglow would last longer but it seems you really are hell bent on being miserable”

“Shut up” Curling up to himself he lets out a breath.

Its quiet and he starts to doze already feeling like tomorrow will be worse when he feels a hand sneak around him.

“Dont-” Peter wraps himself around him and kisses his head.

“I'm not leaving until next week you know that right? So stop thinking whatever is it that is making you act like this” He sniffs petulantly.

“Easy for you to say” He stays quiet a little and keeps going while playing with his hand.

“Do you really think it was easy to let myself enjoy you taking care of me?”

“...No”

“Elias, we will go back to being antagonistic, it's in our natures, but i just had a thought, that maybe, and this could be revolutionary, we don't have to be all the time? Its not as if your god cares. And as long as i leave for long periods of time and sacrifice people… i don't think forsaken cares that i spend time with you”

He slowly presses himself back against him.

“Maybe”

“Mmh yeah, so maybe you can still be a voyeuristic, bossy bastard, but sometimes you can, you know, not to?”

“And you?”

“... i can try to not be as obnoxious?” He snorts.

“You said you liked my fiery temper”

“Its… one of the many things i like about you. Otherwise i wouldn't keep coming back, i imagine there is something you like about me”

“Mm have a few ideas”

“That is not my body or money” He stays quiet but reluctantly admits

“I still have a few ideas”

“Good”

Elias is being held and it feels good, Peter wont go for a while still. 

Things… are not so bad.

“Did you mean it?” He was almost asleep.

“Mngh?” Peter burrows his face in his neck and hugs him a little bit harder.

“Wanting to… have a playdate?” Oh.

He imagines a bit how would that play with the other being so… playful and him acting very standoffish.

Smiling wickedly he replies.

“I would love to”

“Good, that's… good”

“Night Peter”

“Night Elias”

“.... I love you”

“... You too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to, I really had to.  
> I think I can squeeze one more chapter with both of them as puppy and kitten, but it will be from Peter’s perspective.  
> Still we shall see.  
> Thanks for the comments!!! Really i thought no one would like it so it's nice to know.  
> Also Peter was freaking the fuck out half of the time or was just hinking oh god i want to fuck him so hard. Still he had immense self control and fully committed to it at least.


	3. Chapter 3

They had to agree about how to do this.

Elias couldn't relax and get on the headspace on his own, too controlling and too stressed to simply let his worries go, Peter if given time alone could sort of slip into it on his own. So they needed to coordinate this.

First they decided to do it during the weekend to let them have time to relax and do things at their own time, secondly it was agreed that Peter would get Elias into it, and after lunch when the man took a nap he would get on his own little state.

It was sort of exciting in a way, and very, very terrifying he had to admit.

Elias was very clinical about it, but Peter could tell he was waiting for their little date, he kept looking at the calendar and when he managed to get in contact with him while he was in the Tundra he sounded… yearning.

It pleased Forsaken, that spark of loneliness he got and Peter smiled.

Elias did get a lot out of it too, Peter would often feel exposed afterwards but his husband always made sure to not let him slip away, so it worked for them.

Eventually the date arrived, Peter did get those tails for Elias to use, plus a few more comfy shirts, all in mild pastel colors since the man seemed to really like them.

Peter comes back on friday and they go have dinner outside to feed their gods and well, really just celebrate a little, they deserve it sometimes.

Saturday morning comes and Peter wakes up first, today Elias was hugging his side so he let out a huff of breath in amusement. Untangling the man from him he goes to start picking up the necessary items for this, he was nervous, very nervous, they had done a few more kitty times for Elias before this, but everytime it left him reeling half way through. Peter doesn't particularly like to be the one in charge, his husband is the one who loves to have the last word, albeit he is just as petty. But keeping Elias in check ? Being affectionate and treating him so nicely was something out of his depth. 

A part of him that felt way too human for his taste felt good about the actions and wanted to do them more, it was the same that loved to follow Elias and hear the praise he threw his way during his scenes and even out of them.

He thinks that if they were anyone else it could be called love.

Peter shivers. 

Still its not as if he doesn't enjoy it when Elias gets all… out of it. He is honestly quite adorable and very responsive too. Peter really wants…

Nevermind that is for later anyways.

Making breakfast, Elias comes when he has finished setting his mug of coffee.

“Morning”

“Good morning pet” The man shivers a little and Peter kisses him before going to sit.

“Are we doing this now really?” 

“Actually after we eat, i just wanted to see how well you took it” Elias looks at him annoyed but Peter merely smiles. Its going to be a good day he thinks.

  
  


Elias has to admit that he likes this.

Likes Peter looking after him, loves the feeling of pure nothingness and care he gets, its a rush he honestly did not expect. Oh he still loves to look after Peter too when he is a puppy, but this? 

After going to the bathroom and doing their usual start. A bath always relaxes him, but its not enough to make him stop.

To stop thinking, to stop worrying, no, Peter takes care of that later.

Elias is already wearing his outfit, the collar, shirt, underwear, ears and finally his tail. Now, its only the one you clasp around your waist, but he expects to put on the other one much later if he gets his way.

And he always gets his way.

Now its when it really starts, his husband looks appraisingly at him and starts to rub his back encouragingly, while nipping at his jaw. Elias tries to get a proper kiss, but Peter retreats and goes to clean up the place a little. 

He doesn't want him to be cleaning, that is the point he thinks, Peter doesn't do what he wants and he picks what he gets.

Elias sighs and goes to sit on the kitchen counter kicking his socked feet back and forth, thinking of ways to make the man focus on him. Mischievously, when he sees him squat to grab something from the lower drawers he presses his feet on his back and pushes. Making him stumble forward a little.

“Kitten dont!”

He stops and shrugs, Peter narrows his eyes and keeps going. Soon he is up again and starts to clean the counter, making Elias sigh, he hates that it takes so long for him to just-

Disconect when this happens, he suggested to Peter to just play with him until he is stupid with need, but he looked put off.

“Not really the point of it if i just go directly for that”

“Fairly sure there are a lot of people who would disagree” He snorted and kissed his brow.

“Yeah, well i think its more like a final treat, so enjoy not thinking first then you get dumb with need”

And that was that.

It irks him that he struggles with this, he is good at so many things and yet he needs hours of prep when Peter could just go into it on his own. Biting his thumb a little he frowns and goes off to lay on the couch, Peter calls out to him, but he just ignores him and turns on the tv.

“Kitty… you aren't supposed to do that”

“Not a cat Peter” He is angry now, maybe this was stupid, maybe this whole thing was stupid and he should stop it now. He could cool off and later help Peter out instead. Clearly he is not made for this kind of thing no matter what the other tells him.

“Oh kitten, cmon lets get you settled down and-” He extends his hand to pet him and Elias slaps it away.

“No, this is useless, i changed my mind, ill look after you later, this was stupid” He rolls on his side and stares at the tv while the silence stretches. Soon Peter comes to stand in front of him and goes down to be near his face. He looked… not annoyed, but like he couldn't figure out what to do.

“... Let me try at least Elias” Shaking his head he tries to make him move “Why at the very least, what is the problem? If it is attention i can give it, no need to get sulky” Scowling he stays quiet.

“I can't read your mind pretty” The compliment gets him a little flustered, but not enough to do anything.

“It just takes too long” Peter sighs and ruffles his hair in exasperation.

“We are clearly very different people, so what if it takes longer? I personally enjoy playing around with you until you get there, its grounding” Elias… doesn't really know how to feel about that.

“You can get there on your own and don't feel like shit by it”

“Yeah, because I find not thinking about it much easier than you. Now please let me try? We can do what you said if you really don't like it, but lets try at the very least” Elias stays quiet and when it seemed that Peter was about to get up and leave he makes a small ok.

“Thats- thats alright i promise you will be fine and you will have a good day. Its the whole plan anyways”

Elias nods hesitantly.

Peter gives him a few pets on his head and goes to the kitchen making him frown, however soon he comes back and tugs him to sit on his lap, carefull with his tail. Peter soon starts to nuzzle his neck and plant kisses on it.

“I'm sorry kitten I was busy, should have been paying attention to my special little one huh? Yes I should have. How could I forget how much you love it when I look after you, yes you do, always getting around me and making me come to your side. What a wonderful gift you are” 

Elias feels his cheeks go up in flames and lets out a few sighs at the other kissing him. 

“Don't worry i will take care of you for as long as you need, it doesn't matter, we have all the time and i intend to make you enjoy it sweet kitten, yes my precious one” His hands go under his shirt and start to rub small circles all around his tummy, making him lean back against him.

So it goes, they stay like that for a long while. When Elias feels a little more relaxed, Peter kisses his nose and forehead, before telling him he wants him to lay on his lap. Looking mildly put off he does it reluctantly. The taller one starts to slowly massage his back and scratch his head.

“You are being so good now, i could almost hear you purr sweet one” The tone makes him press his burning face to one of the pillows on the couch. He is sort of in limbo, but its not enough, soon he starts to stiffen and Peter sighs disappointed.

Elias sort of freezes and has the wild thought that he doesn't want to disappoint his-

his-

….

Neither of them picked if they wanted to call the other something, it was a little too much, but it sort of felt right about now. He does however have enough pride to not say anything about it, he is not even sure what he wants to say.

“Sorry i can't-”

“Shh, kitty i will look after you dont worry, i will make sure you are ok little one” Elias… wants to help out too, so he moves and Peter startles, but he gets up and goes to plant some kisses along his neck with a few licks here and there. Elias wants to be a-

a good kitty

His face flushes but he starts to rub himself against Peter and bumps his head.

“What-” Elias rubs their noses a little and grabs his hand and puts it in his chest making him squeeze and then to his head.

“Oh- Oh! Well kitty, lets get you all nice and warm then” Changing positions and letting him lay his head on his lap, Peter starts to play with his chest over the shirt, while petting him with his other hand.

“Oh kitten you need more touch. I'm sorry i didn't realize it before, after we can lay on bed and i will treat you good ok? Yes i will” Peter pinches his nipple and it makes him moan a little. Its never with the intention to get him aroused, he knows that, Peter wants to save it for last.

It's something to focus on, the touch and the praise finally start to kick in some part of his brain, he just needs a little something and-

“Oh Elias, do you know how pretty you look? how- good?” Peter is looking somewhat flushed and he keeps staring at him letting out some small whines “You don't have to do anything like this, you could look at me and i would do anything you wanted just to keep you this happy” Shivering he presses his head against his hand.

He wants to be happy… he wants to feel-

“My beautiful just let go hm? I will look after you and keep you safe, don't worry, you are the most important thing here now and i will keep you like that” He grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles and Elias just feels like he was going down a little.

Safe.

Safe huh?

Happy, warm and safe, Peter will keep him like that even if just for today.

Its so nice…

He lets out a pathetic mewl and rubs his face against the other’s tummy.

“There we go, just let it all out, i will look after you and later you get a playdate”

He gets to play? Yes… he gets to play with puppy… oh he wants that.

Looking up he starts to paw at Peter’s face making him let out a breath and chuckle. He nuzzles Elias hand and after thinking it bites his fingers making him laugh.

The man stares in- wonder? Happiness? At him and he-

He did that!! 

Elias wants to be petted now, so he wiggles a little and lifts his shirt to show his tummy, Peter looks and after scratching his head a few times, goes to do as he wants. Elias feels him grab and draw shapes making him turn his face towards him and kiss Peter’s tummy too, he hears him let out a breath and boop his nose.

“Stop that kitten” He grumbles and lifts his shirt to nuzzle and lick a stripe there, close to the hem of his pants, Peter jerks and presses down on him making him gasp.

“Ba- bad kitty”

“Goooood!”

“Not if you do that, not the time to-”

“Good Peter, nice and warm…” Elias realizes that the man has stopped moving and he makes a displeased noise. 

“So...sorry. Say do you want to go and play a little? I got you something to entertain yourself” He thinks about it, but he wants to keep himself close by.

“Play with me?”

“... Yeah whatever you want kitten, lets get you something to do” Peter carefully dislodges him from his lap making let out a whine and so Elias lifts his arms to be taken.

“You want to be carried huh? You really are a lazy lap cat, but it's ok, I like it” Grinning from ear to ear, when the man lifts him in a bridal carry he kisses and bites his lip, before burying his head on the crook of his neck. Peter grabs him a little bit harder and lets out a breath.

“You really like pushing my buttons huh?”

In the room he is laid in bed while Peter goes to look for something, Elias grabs his tail and starts to play with its end, soon something flyes near his face making him squeak and fall back on the bed.

“Sorry pretty” He makes a hiss at him and looks at what he got thrown its a feather teaser, Peter moves it in front of him and he tries to hit it.

Huh, its sort of fun.

Peter sits on the bed and starts to tease him with it while he playfully tries to grab it, after a while he gets tired and goes to bump the man forcing him to hold him while he rubs his face against him.

He pushes him back and stands up while Elias sits on his knees looking up at him.

“Its unfair how good you look like this, also how relaxed kitty!” He preens and flushes at the comment, he looks all good and pretty for the man making Peter push his own hair back in fond exasperation causing him to stare and try to grab him.

“Now now, lets not get hasty my pretty kitty, i'm going to start making some food”

Elias doesn't give up and lets out a soft mewl at him, making the man twitch.

“Mm, if i give you a little treat… will you let me cook?” He nods and waits. Peter looks him up and down making him shiver and soon goes to push him back. With quick movements the man is right between his legs kissing his inner thighs and teasingly getting his hands inside his underwear. 

“Naughty kitty, i'm not going to touch you just yet, but i want you to think about this, yeah? Will you be good for me Jonah?” Writhing and panting at the feeling of the other biting, licking and touching him, Elias lets out a bunch of affirmations.

“Yes,yespleasei will, please sir, please dadd-” 

“FUCK” Peter bites hard and he goes liquid. Breathing hard and with a very wild look the other gets up.

“Im going- going to cook something, rest kitten”

Peter leaves and he stays in bed, Elias feels himself aching and he wants his person to look after him now. Letting out a sorrowful sound he moves his hand and ends up brushing his erection making him moan.

The other didn't tell him not to touch himself this time, so he lifts his shirt a little and sticks his hand inside his underwear to starts pumping himself up, it feels good, really good, but it wasn't what he wanted, Elias wanted bigger hands wrapped around him telling him how good he was and how beautiful he looked.

It almost brought tears to his eyes.

Still he persevered and even if it took much longer than he would have wanted he comes. Its lonely and sad and he wants his person, his-

“Kitty?” Nodding weakly he curls up a little.

“Oh Elias, you shouldn't have….” He feels Peter covering him and picking him up “Lets get you something warm hm?”

He doesn't reply but he feels a kiss to his forehead making him snuggle to the man.

Sitting down Peter starts to offer him food and he takes careful bites making the other smile at him. That felt better.

Soon its over and he feels full, Peter scratches his head and goes to lift him and take him to the couch. Once there Peter lays down on his side and lets him cling to him while he rubs his tummy.

“Shh, take a nap and when you wake up its going to be you play date ok? You gotta promise to be good”

“Yes..”

“I mean it kitten, you will have to play on your own” He pouts but nods.

“Yes- “He yawns and closes his eyes at the feeling of contentment “yes daddy” He feels the man take a breath and shudder against him, causing him to grin against his neck.

“Good, mine”

“You little bastard” Elias knows its being said affectionately so he nods off.

  
  


Peter lets out breath once he is sure Elias is asleep and curses, today his husband decided to be both difficult and increasingly gorgeous making it hard for him to 1- not fuck him inmediatly or 2- Go into his headspace faster than he should-

Now that all the hard part i officially gone he moves the other away and he goes to start his own little ritual, taking his own bath he relaxes, once done he picks up his collar and puts it on along with the ears since Elias seemed to always fixate on them every since he put them on for the first time. He briefly considers the harness, but reckons he wants to laze around more first and maybe get more touchy with Elias later.

A shirt, comfy sweater, his own underwear and his collar are the only things left.

Once done he goes to the living room and goes to curl up on the arm chair, its nothing grand honestly, his mind just sort of starts to slow down and it lets go of most of his worries, those he thinks, are for Peter the human, now he wants to be a puppy, just lazing around and playing with his kitten.

He thinks he dozes off a little, but by the time he comes to he feels marginally less like a person and more like an idea, just sort of existing, it's exhilarating to simply not be.

With some slow movements he starts to lazily kick his legs back and forth and tug at his collar. Elias got it for him and he loves how it feels, the weight is nice and grounding, Plus is soft on the inside.

He tugs at it and thinks of taking a nap somewhere warm.

His daydreaming gets interrupted by something making a very nice sound, it was half questioningly and half annoyed.

Blinking a little he turns to see a kitty looking back at him. They stare at each other.

Kitty narrows its eyes, they are very pretty and soon he realizes he wants to play with this grumpy looking kitten. Grinning wildly he gets up and goes to the couch making the other crawl away. Oh! He is playing catch.

Peter likes that.

So he follows.

Kitty gets up and tries to run off, but he has longer legs and manages to catch him, he yells and hisses at him but Peter is having fun, so he nuzzles him making him hit his back and he starts to bite his neck a little and give it some playful licks. The kitten squirms and lets out a few weird sounds, but he doesn't care about those now.

Once done, he releases the other who steps back and hits his chest weakly making him laugh.

Kitten huffs and goes away so he follows.

He stops and looks at him, Peter stares back. Walking to the room he sees him sway his hip and the tail catches his eye so he tugs at it making Elias step back towards him. Narrowing his eyes he grabs it and pulls making him tug back.

Kitty realizes his mistake.

Suddenly he grabs his hands and pinches them to make him drop the tail and he runs off to the bathroom locking the door.

Peter scratches the door, but kitty doesn't come out.

Feeling…

Dejected.

It should feel good that sting of rejection, a part of him muses, but right now its not, so he steps back and after letting out a mournful sound he goes away.

Near the window there is a big fluffy carpet and the sun is hitting directly into it. After hesitatingly looking back waiting for his kitten he looks to the spot and decides to wait him out. He lays on top of the carpet and he tugs at it, feeling the texture pleasantly against his arms and legs. 

Peter stays there with the sun warming him and he lets out a sigh, this is nice, he would like to play with kitty or have him around. Like this he feels…

He feels lonely.

Its something he knows he should be used to, but not now, now he should be playing and getting pets and compliments not feeling cold and dejected.

Maybe kitty hates him.

Suddenly it doesn't matter that he is under the sun, he feels cold and maybe kitty realized he was weird and decided to leave and let everyone know how much of a weird puppy he is.

Maybe he doesn't love-

Something hits his head and he looks up startled. Kitty is looking at him and frowning, of course he is, he is a very bad puppy so he turns around and closes his eyes instead.

Soon the feeling of something hitting his back makes him groan and catch a socked feet.

Lifting it and looking up again, the kitten looks annoyed, Peter narrows his own eyes and drops the foot. Elias kneels and starts to press his tummy making him let out a breath.

“Pets?” Peter makes an affirmative sound and the other nods and lifts his sweater and shirt.

Now with the skin contact it feels better, after a while he lets out a few groans when the other presses a little harder. Kitty’s face is all red and he likes that look on him.

With a new sense of joy he grabs his arms and holds him against him making him kick him lightly, Peter notices he took of the tail and he makes a sad sound. He didn't mean to make him take it off, he wanted to just play.

“Play?”

Kitten makes a weird noise and burrows against him making him kiss him.

Maybe the kitty doesn't hate him after all?

The moment he finishes that thought kitty raises his head up and rubs their noses before giving him a kiss. It was short and he sort of wanted it to last for some reason.

“Catch me” And like that he gets up and runs off, Peter still has his mouth open and it takes him a little to realize what just happened, when he does he feels his heart soar and he gets up to chase his elusive kitten.

The game is simple and the kitty might be shorter but he is nimble and Peter is sort of clumsy.

Sometimes he catches him, sometimes the kitty grabs him and hugs him from the back before taking off again. When they are tired, kitty who is much smarter than him at the moment offers him a water bottle with a straw that he takes gratefully.

After he goes to the bathroom too and when he comes back, kitten is lying on his spot on the fluffy rug, looking for some reason a little flushed, still it makes him pout. So he goes and starts to push him making the other snap at him, but without any heat.

Peter takes it as a challenge and starts to playfully move him and give him some bites in his neck, the kitten makes the most pretty noises when he does. But he ends up being too rough and the other lets out a pained sound making him stop and move back in panic.

He didn't mean to hurt his kitten, he was playing and he was being a bad puppy.

Feeling terrible he lays down and offers the other his neck or tummy to show him how sorry he was. Kitty was holding his own neck and looked at him confused, before looking down and after a few seconds going to start licking and biting his neck, one of his hands went up his tummy and started to playfully draw shapes, soon it went lower and Peter was feeling much more lightheaded now. 

Kitty starts to also slowly rub himself against him making him rut in return. Soon the room was full with panting and moaning. Its when his kitten sneaks his hand inside his underwear and brushes him that he snaps and turns him on his back, making him let out a yell. Peter starts to tug at his hair messing his ears and biting his neck now with more purpose.

Elias moans against him making him grab his waist harder to pin him down. Peter wants to make his pretty kitty a mess.

with deft hands he lifts up the shirt and starts to bite his chest with wild abandon, sucking bruises and cupping them to make perfect bites all around. Kitty grabs his hair and pulls, making him pull back and stare, soon he forgets about that and goes to assault his mouth, Peter bites his lip hard and once he opens his mouth he plays with his tongue not letting him have a moment to think, only when they run out of air he separates them.

“My kitty…” He bites his neck leaving a necklace of bruises all around his collar “Mine…”

Elias moans and starts to scramble to get out of his shirt, Peter helps and starts to go down and down.

Kitty tries to pull his own clothes off him, so puppy stops for a second and takes off his top leaving him also in his underwear. Grabbing onto the meat of his tummy he pushes his face closer to his groin and mouths at his erection making the other mewl and scratch his back, making him hiss in pain.

Still he perseveres, he sees his thighs are already marked and he recalls belatedly that he did that so he decides to focus instead on the other’s dick, practically tearing the garment off he frees the other and he was about to start sucking him off when he realizes that now he could see that kitty had been hiding something from him-

He could see another tail, only this time this one was inside kis kitty.

“Wha-”

“While you went awaaaay”

Oh, his beautiful kitty was really smart and he goes up to kiss him senseless, grabbing his face and kissing him over and over.

“Smart and beautiful kitty” He flushes even harder and nods. So Peter goes down again and starts to tug on the tail making him whine. He also decides to suck on his kittens cock to make him feel even better. 

He gives it a few licks first before starting to slowly swallow him down, Elias lets out a long moan and he starts to bob his head up and down as fast as he could, he loved to hear his kitten all broken up. Elias grabs his hair and pushes him down while he on the other hand pulls in and out the tail making him let out broken moans.

When he feels him clench around him he goes at it faster, he wants him to come. 

Soon his kitten does and Peter tries to swallow it down making the other let out a semi broken sob. Once done he pulls out and looks up at him.

“Good puppy?” He nuzzles his hip and kitty makes jerky movements.

“Yes- yes good puppy, my good puppy so good to me-” Nodding pleased he quickly turns his kitten around and starts to press the tail in harder.

“Kitty is happy?” Elias has his face against the rug and is letting out whining sounds.

“Happy…”

Peter keeps going and soon when he gets bored he pulls it out with a wet pop, making the other cry out.

With his ass up in the air, puppy goes and starts to lick him where the tail had been making the other 

Scream

Peter keeps going, once he feels like his kitty is all good to go he takes off his last remaining garment and spits on his hand starting to rub his aching cock. A little bit too excited he rubs it against his kitties hole making him twitch and soon he manages to slowly get in. He moaned and pressed Elias harder against the rug making him whimper. It gave him pause.

“Stop?”

“Nononono, pleaseplease” Oh, kitty liked this good. Laying on top of him he started to fuck him without thought, as hard and as much as he wanted.

“So tight- so good kitty- warm and good and tight-”

“Please,please,please”

He doesn't let go, they could hear the slaps of skin against skin only and their own joined moans and whines. Puppy was so very happy…! He had his kitty and they were so close it was perfect and-

Elias clenches and he loses his train of thought, growling near his ear he tells him to behave.

It doesnt take much longer for him to come, but even when he does he doesnt stop pushing himself inside him, making Elias twitch and fall forward with no more strength. Peter feels overwhelmed but his dick starts to twitch and he bites the other’s shoulder making him curse. Soon he pulls out and with quick movements he places the butt plug tail back in its place keeping his kitty full with his come.

His kitten slumps and Peter turns him to lay on his back, he can see his cock leaking and straining.

“Kitty can help?” Elias with tired eyes looks down and sees Peter’s half hard cock. Swallowing he opens his cute little mouth and puppy grins wolfishly at him. Going up he starts to fuck his kittens mouth, he tries to be carefull to not choke him, but he takes it very well and Peter whimpers at how he swirls his tongue and keeps playing with his head, soon his kitten raises his hands and starts to touch his balls and stretch his hole, making him squirm and fuck his mouth harder.

Eventually he comes and his kitten drinks it all up making him curse. He is tired, but he needs to make sure kitten is taken care of so he crawls down and starts to drop down on his kitten's leaking cock.

Both of them moan and Peter is overestimulated, but he starts to fuck himself on the other, it takes a few minutes, but Elias was also on his limit and soon he comes.

Pushing himself off he goes to lay next to his kitten, the sun was starting to go down and it was the two of them. Peter picks up his sweater from the floor and tugs it on his kitten to put it on, tiredly he lets him. From the armchair he sees a blanket and he grabs it to cover them. Finally he proceeds to kiss Elias face over and over. Holding him against him, his kitten curls up to him and tangles their legs together. 

Caressing his back he lets out a breath and closes his eyes tiredly, the other was already asleep by then.

“Love you kitty”

  
  


Elias wakes up sore, full, warm and completely satiated. Peter was still asleep and he was feeling much like the cat that ate the canary.

“Love you Puppy” He kisses the sleeping man and doesnt know if he wants to get up or wait for the other to pick him up himself.

In the end laziness won so he stayed there. By the times Peter wakes up Elias was getting hungry and wanted to use the bathroom.

“Hey”

“Mngh” Scratching his jaw Peter tries to kiss him.

“Time to be a person Peter”

“Don't wanna” Looking like a grumpy child, he laughs a little.

“Apologies , but i'm rather hungry and i don't know if my legs won't give up on me now, it was sort of your fault so could you kindly help me out?”

Peter makes a grumbling sound, but sighs and slowly gets up, soon he helps him up and when he asks him jokingly if he could take him to the bathroom the other nods somewhat dumbly and lifts him effortlessly.

It was unfair how hot that was, also he must be still in the head space somewhat if he was being this complacent.

Once in the bathroom he asks him if he can order food or he should do it. Peter already on the other side takes a few moments to reply but says that he can manage.

He believes him.

After cleaning and using the bathroom he goes out still wearing his husband's sweater, he does put on a pair of boxers, even if the thing hanged from him and covered him.

Peter soon walked still naked to the bathroom after he finally left it and said that food would be there in twenty. He hears the shower turn on and he goes to turn on the tv.

Food comes and Peter finally leaves their room in only a pair of sweatpants.

They eat in silence and watch shitty reality tv.

Only when they finish Elias sort of looks at him sideways and asks if he had fun.

“... sort of yeah, you?” He knows he is downplaying it, can tell very easily, but sometimes its more fun to surprise him than to keep appearances.

“Actually I did, I enjoyed myself immensely, thank you dear” Peter splutters and he smirks at him causing him to narrow his eyes.

“Told you, but you almost gave up” He locks his jaw but lets out a calmng breath.

“Yes, its just not easy and it gets… difficult to not feel bad about being so…”

“Stuck up?” Hitting his arm he corrects him.

“Hard to relax”

“Mmm”

They stay quiet.

“I loved playing around and just… teasing you” He feels his chest clench, he did enjoy it, very much actually, Jonah has plans and an institute to run so being so… carefree and playful had been very enticing.

“Yeah, loved it too..” The silence is oppressive and Elias finally breaks at the same time as Peter.

“Maybe we could do that agai-”

“I would love to try it every once in awhil-”

They just stare.

“I would like to do that sort of… play date again, maybe we can arrange for a certain date that fits both of our schedules? Make it sort of a… holiday of sorts?” He already has ideas for it.

“... I would like that a lot actually, we would still-”

“Oh yeah, i need to destress and you need to decompress” He wont give up their little scenes, he enjoys them too. 

“Then it's fine by me” Elias smiles at him and they watch more tv before getting ready for bed, once they are both lying there, Peter clings to him and kisses the back of his neck.

“.... Love you Peter”

“You too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final one!! I struggled with this one, but it was fun. Hope you all enjoy it.  
> Peter’s head space is 100% different than Elias, he goes fully blank and commits to it.  
> Elias is a little more aware so he can plan a little bit more than Peter.  
> It matches their personalities fairly well i think.  
> Thanks for the comments, they were lovely!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I am really having a day, because i was not planning to end up writing this but i did, no idea if it's any good since its my first smut ever, but i tried. I'm considering adding a second chapter but with Elias playing as a kitten too, but i'm not sure if anyone would even be interested so… Well! if you did like it leave me a comment.


End file.
